Batsy, Catsy and Little Overhishead Gordon
by chase young's daughter
Summary: The Joker thought his little games with Batman could get no more enjoyable. He was wrong and as a new character takes Harvey Dents place the crime-fighting three enter a struggle to take down The Joker.


**Batsy, Catsy and Little Over-his-head Gordon. **

_My first batman fic, enjoy:_

Lily held her ginger-hair-covered-head and gave a groan, why did her head hurt so bad? It was just like a hangover, but about a million times worse and yet she hadn't even had a drink last night.

She passed it off as lack of sleep, but come to think of it she didn't even remember _going_ to bed last night, just sitting down to watch the evening news with her orange juice then ... nothing.

Oh well, maybe she was sleepwalking or something, she tried to concentrate on the file of grotesque images in front of her.

"Lily?" Came a concerned Gordon's voice.

Lily raised her head and dropped her hand at once. "Yes Commissioner?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh Just a bit of a headache, I'll live" She forced a smile.

Jim nodded and walked back to his office where she watched him sit at his desk through the large window. I know, thought Lily, Windows to see _inside. _

Lily muffled a groan and shook her head and tried her best to concentrate on the file in front of her and immediately began typing viciously at her keyboard.

***

_Meanwhile .. _

Bruce Wayne dozed in a black armchair that overlooked the city of Gotham below, still in his batman ensemble, the headpiece however lay discarded on the floor.

Alfred shook his head as he entered with a loaded breakfast tray. He shook his master awake and Bruce gave a groan of protest.

"I don't think you've slept in that bed since you've had it Master Bruce. Bad Night?"

"I've had worse, but perhaps one of the strangest."

"The Joker, I'm presuming" replied Alfred as he set the tray on the coffee table next to the armchair.

"Yes, but he had someone with him, at first I thought it was one of the fake batmen because they were in a black suit, but it was a woman and she had a tail".

"What, like catwoman sir?"

"That's the one. I have no idea who she is or why she's with the joker but I underestimated her at the time. I think she broke ribs"

"Perhaps you should alert Commissioner Gordon of this woman Master Bruce, perhaps he can help in identifying her"

"I will tonight Alfred. As for now I'm going to sleep, wake me at nightfall"

Alfred raised his eyebrows.

"One day won't hurt Alfred. I need to be prepared for tonight, I'm sure Gothem has more on its mind than the social calendar of Bruce Wayne."

"Very well Master Bruce".

***

Lily opened the door to her small flat and gave a sigh, her head was _still_ pounding.

She made her way to her bedroom, it was nothing but a bed to her as she spent all her time at work so it held no clues as to its occupants.

She turned to the full length mirror that hung on the wardrobe and gave yet another groan. Her ginger hair rested at her shoulders and framed her face perfectly, but Lily ignored these traits and stared at the bags under her eyes. She looked terrible! No wonder Gordon had asked her if she was OK.

Lily examined her petite form, she looked terrible. No wonder no boy looked twice at her.

And yet, Lily thought, If she _looked_ terrible there weren't words to describe how she _felt_.

She had taken at least 4 painkillers today and yet her head still felt as though it would drop off at any moment, not to mention her eyelids drooped though it was only time for the seven o'clock news.

Lily sighed and fixed herself some cereal and a glass of orange juice then sat at her sofa and settled down to watch the news.

Of course, as if it wasn't enough she spent all her time at work studying him he now consumed the news as well. Lily watched and scoffed as a man who clearly new nothing of the man began a drawl about the joker and his intents. Lily had seen every crime he had committed and had had to look at a picture of every person he'd killed, as far as she was concerned she was surprised this man even knew his cover name, "The Joker".

The pretty news reporter reappeared on the screen after the man finished his false anology. Shre thanked him and continued with the news.

"Another fight between the joker and batman was rumored to have occurred last night and the joker is rumored to have had a masked accomplice which by what we know is very surprising .."

Lily pondered, a masked accomplice? The Joker? She knew better than anyone he didn't trust anyone and usually shot those involved with him.

Probably misinformed if that man was anything to go by, Lily thought, _"The Joker is a complex being that plans every attack ..." _**haha**. And with that she took a sip of her OJ.

-

The shape of a bat was highlighted against the dark sky, the source of it to be found at the top of Commissioner Gordon's building.

There two men were engaged in conversation of importance.

"You've seen the news I'm presuming?" Came a raspy voice from the shadows.

"Of course. But an accomplice of the Joker? I find that hard to believe"

"As would I, if I had not seen and fought her myself" the masked man rasped.

"Her?" Answered Jim Gordon, surprised. "A woman?"

"Yes" rasped batman.

"Commissioner Gordon! There's been a sighting of the Joker at Gothem main street mall!" Came the shout of a police officer.

Gordon looked at Batman and he answered his unasked question.

"I'll be there" He rasped and with that disappeared into the night.

Gordon then ran down the stairs to prepare his team. It would be another long night ...

-

_I can't believe I actually put this up, haha. Review's would be nice and I'm open to constructive criticism. Sorry if my works quite suckish :/_

_Please Review, it could be the difference between and update and no update. _

_CYDx._


End file.
